Serious
by tatterdemalion
Summary: Mitsukuni was, in all, a very selfish person. MitsukuniXHaruhi.


Summary: Mitsukuni was, in all, a very selfish person. MitsukuniXHaruhi.

A/N: Yeah. Poor Hunny-senpai doesn't get taken very seriously. Either he's overbearingly sweet, his flowers cloud serious moments, or he goes all freaky on people and beats them up (they are usually part of Kyouya's police service. I wonder why Kyouya doesn't mind…)

So, I decided to write this. Because I think a pairing of Hunny and Haruhi would be very interesting to see. Though most of the time filled with mindless fluff, nonetheless very interesting to see. Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. In fact, this anime has made me lose interest in Tokyo Mew Mew! (silently shakes fist at the sky)

& & &

Mitsukuni was, in all, a very selfish person. When he didn't get the sweets he desired, he screamed and sulked. When his Usa-chan wasn't immediately by his side after his nap, he glared daggers at anyone he thought was at fault. The only thing he wasn't openly selfish about (but wanted to be) was Haruhi Fujioka. Whenever he saw her with another man, he wanted to throw them across the room. He wanted to cry and flail his fists until he could be certain that Haruhi would be his. Haruhi wouldn't take that, though. Mitsukuni knew she was the kind of person who would stare at him, berate him for his childishness, and ignore his whiney requests.

Mitsukuni puffed up his cheeks irritably. He was spoiled, he knew that. He was almost eighteen, and he had quickly learned from being in the Host Club that the girls that designated him would give him anything if he acted cute enough, and he only had to smile at Takashi and his friend would leap to his command. But Haruhi…it was like Haruhi was immune to any charm the boys would throw at her. Hikaru would clumsily flirt with her, disguising it with tricks when he lost his nerve, and Haruhi would be indifferent. Tamaki would smother her with 'fatherly affection' and Haruhi's reaction would be one of annoyance. Flustered, Mitsukuni poked sourly at his piece of cake as he watched Haruhi interacting with her customers. Takashi, quick to realize that the flow of sweet food into his cousin's mouth had stopped, looked concerned.

"Mitsukuni…"

"Yeah?" Mitsukuni did not look away from the girl, though his tilted head indicated that he was listening.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Mitsukuni assured him a little too forcefully, finally turning toward the taller boy. His face broke into a large smile. "Takashi, Takashi!" he chirped. "Do we have any more cake?"

Takashi, with the cake knife poised over the cake, gave him a long, hard look.

"Takashi, nothing is wrong." Mitsukuni ground out. "Are you cutting the cake now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

& & &

"Haruhiii!"

Sighing, Haruhi looked irritably over at the twins. "What do you two want?"

"Something's wrong with Hunny-senpai!" they chorused, grinning mischievously. Haruhi blinked. "What is it?"

"Dunno." The eldest, Hikaru, shrugged. "But he only ate two cakes today instead of three!"

Kaoru accentuated the gravity of the situation by gasping loudly, and then the two brothers burst into laughter.

Haruhi gritted her teeth, feeling a headache coming on. "You guys…" she growled. "Do you have anything better to do then bothering me with stupid jokes?"

Kaoru calmed down and wiped a tear from his eyes. "But it's true!" he protested. "Hunny-senpai looks _really_ depressed. Come see!"

Before Haruhi could say anything, the twins had grabbed both her arms and were dragging her back into the Third Music Room. "You guys, I don't want…"

The trio stopped as they entered through the door. Hunny was still sitting at the table, Mori still patiently waiting on him, delivering slice after slice of cake to his plate, which disappeared in an instant. The childish Haninozuka had a murderous look on his face as he attacked each piece with his fork.

Kaoru gulped nervously. "Well…when we _left_, he looked depressed."

"…and I don't get it because nobody takes me seriously anyways!" Hunny was muttering foully around a mouthful of cake. "So I shouldn't expect her to, but I _want_ her to…you know?"

"Mm." Mori nodded, but didn't really know. He served another slice of cake when Hunny's chubby fingers clutched warningly at thin air.

"Yeah! I know you know, because you're the only one that knows!" Hunny was ranting. "I want her to know about me too, but she treats me like everyone else does! Like a _child_, it's so – "

Hunny stopped as he noticed the three. His eyes narrowed and for a minute the twins cringed, expecting something to be thrown at them, but then his face brightened and he held up his plate. "Kao-chan, Hika-chan, Haru-chaaan!" he sang. "Want some cake?"

Gasping with breaths of relief, the twins shook their heads and quickly excused themselves; Haruhi, however, ventured further into the room and quietly took a seat at the table.

"Why do you think nobody takes you seriously, Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny shook his head quickly. "Ne, ne, Haru-chan, are you sure you don't want some cake?" he wheedled cutely. Haruhi frowned.

"Hunny-senpai, if you don't act like you want people to take you seriously, then you _won't_ be taken seriously."

Anyone else would have sounded rude at that moment, but Haruhi was Haruhi; no one expected her words to be sugar coated. Hunny shot Haruhi an unreadable gaze, before 'hmphing' quietly to himself and chewing on the metal of his fork. "Well, if they knew me well enough, they would be able to _tell_ when I wanted to be serious, or not." He nodded with the wisdom of his statement and pointed triumphantly at Mori. "Takashi knows me _very_ well, and he knows when I'm being serious, right Takashi?"

"Mm." Mori offered Haruhi tea, to which she shook her head.

"But Hunny-senpai, that's a bit selfish…"

"So?" Hunny shot back a little loudly. "I'm allowed to be selfish sometimes, aren't I?"

"Hunny-senpai, if you expect other people to make your relationships work, they won't last," Haruhi explained calmly. "You also have to make the effort to help them understand you, right?"

Hunny gave a miserable sigh. "Right." He agreed, clutching Usa-chan tighter against his chest. Haruhi continued,

"If you want to be serious, Hunny-senpai, then go up to that girl you were talking about and tell her that you want to be taken seriously."

Hunny leaned closer to Haruhi, his normally happy face solemn. "Haruhi, I want to be taken seriously."

Across the table, Mori busied himself with cleaning up.

Haruhi's breath hitched in her throat. "A-about what Hunny-senpai?"

"About stuff like…this," Hunny placed his hand gently on top of hers. "And stuff like this…" his breath ghosted across her face. "And stuff like…"

Hunny kissed her, tasting like cake and flowers and unspoken plans. Haruhi kissed back, though a little dazed.

Hunny withdrew and flashed her a big smile. "Stuff like this! Understand Haru-chan?"

Haruhi could only nod, and this time when Hunny offered her some cake, she didn't refuse.

Across the table, Mori smiled.

FIN

A/N: Hunny is soooo sweet! I think, if I met him, I wouldn't be able to take him seriously either I think I'd just curl up in a corner and moe myself to death! But that's just me…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
